


X-SEKAI

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: As far as distractions went what Sehun had on was the most distracting thing. Jongin was going to lose his mind and there would be no stopping him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	X-SEKAI

Jongin was turned on.

Sehun sensed it the moment he stepped onto set. Even though Jongin was currently doing his own photoshoot for the album his eyes hadn’t left Sehun’s body. No matter where he turned, who he talked too, and what he did he felt Jongin’s eyes follow him everywhere. His body would heat up but he did his best not to show it. He tried to remain amongst the shadows so as not to distract Jongin but that was nearly impossible considering the man could probably find him in a dark and crowded room. And as far as distractions went he knew what he had on was the most distracting thing.

He was not known to wear a crop top often, well not at all actually. That was more Jongin’s department. This time, however, he was thoroughly taken aback when his stylist showed him what he would be wearing for their album photoshoot. He actually had to make sure there wasn’t a mistake and that it was actually for him. When the stylist was absolutely sick of telling him that it was his, Sehun finally put it on. It accentuated his body well but what really shocked him was how exposed his torso was. Jongin was going to lose his mind and there would be no stopping him. Oh boy.

Settling on standing next to Chanyeol who was standing directly behind the cameras, he watched Jongin work his magic. He only stumbled once and that was when he saw what Sehun was wearing. He was about to squat and pose facing forward but as soon as Sehun came into his vision he ended up turning his head and staring a hole straight through to his soul. It sent shivers down his spine.

“Sehun. You know he’s---”

“I know. I know. Trust me I know.” Sehun cut Chanyeol off before he could even finish his sentence. Not wanting to show how affected he was by Jongin’s eyes following him, Sehun concentrated on everything but where Jongin was. From fiddling with his fingers, watching the directors, seeing what his bandmates were wearing, and hell just enjoying the specs of dust in the air was better than making eye contact with Jongin. 

“Last few frames Jongin and then Sehun you’re up next!” the photographer yelled. Jongin finished up shortly thereafter. When he was done he stretched his arms over his head, bowed a thanks to the photographer, and made a beeline for Sehun. He was hungry and it was written on his face. The fact that he had on heavy makeup and lenses didn’t help matters whatsoever. Sehun unconsciously took a step back when Jongin stopped right in front of him.

“You’re such a tease Oh Sehun.” Jongin whispered so only he could hear. His fingers ghosted over Sehun’s exposed torso. In return, Sehun almost naturally started to drag his fingers over Jongin’s abs before he stopped himself. He forgot where they were and that tons of eyes were in the room. 

“You can touch me all you want later, baby.” Jongin gave him a wink before he walked off to where the stylists were. Sehun felt his body go flush. This photoshoot couldn’t end fast enough. He could feel a semi-hard on growing in his pants and he was going to have to do his utmost best not to draw attention to it. 

This was going to be a long day because mind you they couldn’t leave until everyone was done. They were going to have to find a compromise because there was no way either of them was going to survive the day. He was quite assured they wouldn’t last another hour.

Sehun shook himself out of the mayhem going on in his head and walked over to where the photographer was waiting on him. The man’s eyes never left his body and he was somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn’t the first time someone they worked with checked him out and it wouldn’t be the last but damn, it was something he could never get used to. Sehun cleared his throat to direct the attention away from his body and up to his eyeballs.

“Hello, sir.” 

“Ah, yes hello. If you could please stand over there we’ll go ahead and get started.”

Sehun maneuvered over to where the photographer pointed to and stood like a statue. He was watching. Again. Damn him. This time it was Jongin’s turn to watch from the shadows and Sehun could feel him all around his body. He was going to be sore later if the tension building in his body was any indication to go by.

“Alright. Sehun if you could scoot forward just a little so the light is hitting you from the side. I want a perfect shot of your eyes front facing.”

Sehun did as he was directed and things took off from there. He was never one who needed much direction so the shoot went by fairly quickly by his standards. There were only a few minor corrections that needed to be made and some makeup touch-ups here and there. Overall, it ended just as soon as it started. Or so he thought. When he looked up at the clock all the way on the back wall he noted that it was going on almost 2pm and he was just picking up on the smells that were emanating from throughout the studio. Someone had ordered everyone lunch and now that he had time to think about it he was actually pretty hungry. 

“Few more shots Sehun and then you’ll be done.” The photographer said from where he was squatting on the ground trying to get the best shot. Sehun knocked out the last of his shots in about fifteen minutes. When he was finished he politely thanked the photographer and nearly ran off the set before he could get leered at by the middle aged man. Not stopping for anyone he went directly to his dressing room. No one was in the hallway and the rest of the members were still in the studio and some were probably eating. However, he knew exactly who would soon be right behind him.

_3…_

_2…_

_1..._

The door unceremoniously flung open behind him and Sehun’s body temperature spiked. He was hungry too. And he was going to get filled in any way that he damn well pleased and Sehun wasn’t going to stop him. The only wish he had for this impromptu rendezvous was that neither of them messed up the wardrobe. That would be hard to explain later. 

“Before you touch me lock that door Kim Jongin,” Sehun’s voice came out unintentionally demanding.

“I was way ahead of you. While you were staring I made sure it was already locked.”

“I--I--wasn’t staring.”

“Yes you were but it’s okay. I don't mind having your eyes all on me. Now come here.” 

Sehun’s heart was beating fast as he walked over to where Jongin was standing. When he was only a few inches away from him Jongin reached out and grabbed him by his exposed waist. The feeling of his strong hands on him made Sehun absolutely hot. He let out a soft moan which turned his cheeks a crimson red from embarrassment. 

“So damn beautiful.” Jongin pulled them over to one of the makeup chairs and he sat in one and pulled Sehun in between his legs. Without warning he bent down and licked at his navel before sucking hard on the exposed skin over his hip. 

“Oh my god Jongin.” Sehun was getting hard very fast. Jongin’s face was almost where he needed him to be but wasn’t close enough. He needed his mouth on his cock like fucking yesterday. Why was he taking so long?

“Sehun, I know what you want but let me hear you say it.” Jongin said as he made his way to the other side of his torso and started marking that side up as well. He was an equal opportunist in that way. Couldn’t leave one side marked up and not the other.

Ah so he wanted him to beg. Sehun was not above begging. There was something in the way Jongin spoke to him that made him want to do what the other asked. Even at the expense of his own humility. Jongin never asked him anything that he himself wasn’t comfortable with and Sehun always felt safe with him even when they pushed a few of their kinks to the absolute limit. He loved being with him, on him, and in him. It was harmonious. 

“Jongin, please touch me,” he mewled as he bit into his lower lip.

“Where? Tell me where.”

Sehun was choking on air. Jongin’s breath was ghosting over his bare skin. His voice was deep and sensual. Sexual. His fingers weren’t rough the way he wanted them. Yet his cock was growing harder in his pants. 

“I don’t hear you Sehun. Where, baby?” Sehun’s head lolled back as he felt Jongin slowly move his hands up his torso, squeeze his rib cage, and push his top up to tease his nipples. He was going achingly slow on purpose. While his thumb made circles around his nipple, Sehun felt Jongin’s tongue slip into his navel again. 

“Please,” he said as his voice went from a crying beg to a moan.

“Where?” Jongin’s voice was getting darker and deeper.

“Right there. I ache Jongin. Please.”

“Right where? Right here?” Jongin sucked on his hip bone.

“Right here?” Dragging his tongue to just above the waistband of his pants he sucked on the sensitive skin right under his navel. 

“Do you want my mouth lower? Like right here?” He slightly rolled the top of Sehun’s pants down and Sehun sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Jongin’s lips ghost over his skin again. This time he didn’t suck on it but he lightly kissed it.

“Lower Jongin, please.” Sehun could feel his legs growing weaker, so he bent over Jongin’s lowered head and held onto the back of the makeup chair. 

“I’ll make you feel better when you tell me what you want.” 

Sehun was on the verge of crying. His cock was aching so hard and Jongin was so close. He hated and loved being teased at the same time. It was torture in the most beautiful of ways. Jongin enjoyed it and so did he. The journey to get to the finish line wasn’t an easy one but when they arrived at the explosion it was well worth the wait and the teasing. 

“I can’t. Just touch me.” 

“You can tell me to touch you but not where. Tsk tsk.” Jongin stopped touching him altogether then and Sehun nearly collapsed. It was too much mental overstimulation and he was having a meltdown. Jongin wrapped his thick arms around him so he wouldn’t topple over. He moved his hands up and down his back to soothe him. He knew he pushed Sehun right to his limit but he was willing to give him a breather to compose himself. 

“I’m sorry. I just love hearing you beg.”

“I know.” Sehun smiled to himself. Jongin always knew what to say.

Jongin pushed him back a little so he could fully stand up. He looked into Sehun’s eyes as he brought a finger under his chin and pulled him forward. He kissed him under his eyes where there were remnants of his tears before he softly pecked Sehun on the mouth. He always did that before a full-on makeup out session. Jongin was reverent even in Sehun’s neediest of times. He always took his time cherishing Sehun’s body. 

“Kiss me.” Jongin whispered in his ear and then bit his lobe. Sehun let him nuzzle in his neck before he brought his face forward and did as he was oh so kindly told. Their lips meeting was like a fire exploded around them. They didn’t care that they were burning as long as they were together.

“You taste so good,” Sehun said when they came up for air. Jongin just responded by chasing after his mouth for more. With their lips still attached Sehun pulled them down to the small leather couch that was in the corner of their dressing room. Jongin straddled his hips and deepened the kiss. They both moaned deeply and they could feel it reverberate in each other’s chest. 

Sehun wanted them both out of their clothes but knowing the way they tended to go at one another on a fairly regular basis, keeping those intact was probably not going to happen. They had to improvise. He was able to undo Jongin’s crop top and shoved it back so he could latch onto one of his nipples. The moan that action elicited sent a jolt straight to Sehun’s cock.

“You certainly know how to use that mouth.” 

Jongin grabbed him by his styled up black hair and brought their lips back together. It knocked the wind out of his system but he honestly didn’t care one bit.

“We need to hurry before someone sends out a search party for us,” Sehun said after a moan because Jongin was sucking on his neck. At this point they really didn’t care about the marks that were obviously going to get left. Explaining it...now that was going to be an interesting conversation. Good thing they were done with their own photoshoots for the day.

Jongin got down from straddling Sehun’s legs and kneeled in front of him. He ran his hand over Sehun’s cock that was punching through the fabric of his pants.

“Mmm...so thick.”

Without breaking eye contact Jongin maneuvered Sehun out of his pants. His large tanned hand wrapped around his leaking cock and Sehun’s head dropped against the couch at the touch. He wanted to come so bad but he was trying so hard to hold himself back. 

“Look at me Sehun.”

It took all his willpower to lift his head and bring his eyes back down to where Jongin was looking absolutely sinful. The contacts in his eyes made him look even more demonic than his normal stage persona of Kai. There was something dark there that had Sehun moaning even though Jongin barely continued to touch him.

“You like me like this don’t you?” Jongin asked as he lapped at the thick vein on the underside of Sehun’s cock. He couldn’t verbally answer him so he just nodded his head in response 

“Nope, let me hear you.”

He pulled back altogether when Sehun didn’t answer him and he just softly sobbed at the lack of touch. Jongin was still kneeling in front of him but his hands had fallen onto Sehun’s thighs as he sat back just watching and waiting as Sehun struggled to find a coherent thought to answer him with. 

“Sehun you know I don’t care where we are, I always want to hear you,” he said as his eyebrows raised towards Sehun prompting him to use his words.

Jongin’s eyes were so intense on Sehun’s face that it took him a few more minutes before he could beg him to touch him again. When he finally did Jongin gave him no warning when he slid Sehun’s entire cock into his mouth. As always his eyes stayed trained on Sehun as he moaned and choked on his own breath the more Jongin expertly sucked him off.

“I’m gonna come.”

Jongin pulled his mouth off and jerked Sehun to completion. He was able to aim it all into his mouth which he swallowed in the dirtiest of ways that had Sehun slowly becoming hard again.

Without warning Jongin pulled Sehun’s pants all the way down and scooted them across the floor as he quickly took his off as well and sat back on the couch. Sehun caught on quick enough to what the other wanted and saddled right up onto his lap. They didn’t have time to prep so he knew his ass was going to be in trouble later but he wanted to be filled up so badly by Jongin he impaled himself on his strained and hardened cock.

“Oh fuck babe you’re so damn tight,” Jongin barely groaned out as he was taking deep breaths beneath Sehun.

When they both gathered their bearings Sehun slowly started moving. Jongin’s hands were tight on his bare hips as he rode him with his perfect posture. He was going to have bruises everywhere at the rate they were going. 

Using the back of the couch as leverage he rode faster and harder against Jongin, their moans becoming increasingly louder. There was no telling who could hear them and they were in such a state of ecstasy that they really didn’t care. 

Sehun had just found his best rhythm when Jongin suddenly stood up and bared him down across the expanse of the couch and pounded into him. He wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist when he felt his stomach start to clench. He was going to come untouched even though he desperately wanted to grab his leaking cock.

“Come with me. I know you’re close.”

Jongin sealed their lips together as he thrusted more erratically into Sehun’s hole and soon pushed them both over the edge. Sehun could feel his ass leaking as Jongin milked out every last drop. When he was done he collapsed on top of him while still throbbing inside of him.

“We made one helluva mess,” Sehun groaned, wiping the sweat off of his thick eyebrows. 

“But you liked it didn’t you?”

With a smirk on his face, Jongin slowly pulled out and went to the small washroom that was connected to their dressing room. He came back a few minutes later with a towel that was soaked with warm water and carefully cleaned up Sehun’s body. When he finished he gave Sehun a peck on his forehead and started to get dressed. Sehun just watched as his boyfriend’s beautiful body was once again being covered up. Only the expanse of his toned abs being shown to the general public.

“You keep staring at me like that I’ll fuck you again.”

Blushing deeply, Sehun stood up and hurriedly put his clothes back on as well. They readjusted their hair and clothes as best as they could in the mirror. When they felt that they looked presentable enough they turned around and headed out of their dressing room. Jongin was the first to leave with a wink filled with promises of more to come later. Sehun followed soon after that.

When he arrived back on set Sehun’s eyes found Jongin immediately from where he was sitting in a makeup chair getting touched up and acting with an air of nonchalance like he didn’t just fuck Sehun into oblivion.

“You two and your trysts are getting dangerously precarious.”

Sehun turned around to find Junmyeon looking at him with a sense of scrutiny and maybe a little bit of stress. He could admit that they had been pushing the boundaries of fucking while on schedules recently and this was another one of those moments. He couldn’t apologize because he knew it was true but he also couldn’t make a promise that it wouldn’t happen again in the future either because most likely it probably would.

“I know, I know he’s been busy lately and you haven’t had much time to be together. But please just be careful.” Junmyeon patted him on the shoulder and left him to mull around in his own thoughts.

Sehun always felt bad for stressing Junmyeon out like that and he wished he could promise to do better in the future but sometimes the future felt so bleak to the both of them that they just wanted to be near each other, in each other, and on each other any chance and place that they could manage.

“Don’t look so down, baby.”

He didn’t know when Jongin had stepped in front of him but he soon found comfort in knowing that Jongin was in the same boat as him and he didn’t have to deal with this situation alone.

“I feel bad for stressing him out so much.”

“I know. But I have a surprise for you that I wanted to wait and tell you about later but I guess I’ll tell you now.”

Sehun perked up in anticipation as he asked, “what is it?”

“I asked our manager if we could have a few weeks off soon for just you and I. No schedules, no managers, no members. Just us two.”

“And what did he say?”

“He approved it. When this is all said and done I’m taking you to the City of Love where we can spend as much time together as we both deserve. I’ve missed you too Sehun and I’m sorry that I’ve been so busy that we’ve been reduced to doing quickies during group schedules. I am somewhat at fault here so let me make it up to you.”

Sehun so badly wanted to give Jongin the biggest kiss in front of everybody but he refrained. Instead, he laced their fingers together and pulled him close. “Thank you so much for thinking of us and there’s nothing to make up to me. Just being near you is enough to be my driving force on any given day,” he whispered in Jongin’s ear. 

With a shared smile and a squeeze of their interlaced fingers they went back to where the photoshoot was still going on and finished their duties without interruption. No one gave them any trouble, brought any necessary attention to them, or made them feel uncomfortable. They were blessed to be surrounded by such caring and loving members who understood them to the best of their abilities and never once made them feel like their love for each other was a burden. It was the best support system either of them could’ve asked for.

_Love without words could still be spoken._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> Follow me on twitter and ask me anything! @sekairrific


End file.
